Your The Light In My Messed Up Life
by LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress
Summary: What would happen if Fionna had lost half her family to a famous blood thirsty gang? She would be put in the Witness Protection Program. Now as Penny Williams, plus being abused by her drunkar father, can a certain Vampire King help her? (MODERN DAY but still has magic.) Rated T for violence and romance!(Contains OCs) FionnaxMarshall ABANDONED
1. My Life

This story has magic and all that stuff but is also modern day. I hope you like it! This is my first story, so please don't be too judgmental if you don't like it!

**Fionna's Pov**

_Why me?_ I think as I step in the shower to clean my fresh cuts and bruses. I gasp a bit at the pain of the water hitting me.

I felt a couple tears flow down my face. I quickly wiped them away. Fionna Rose Mertins does not cry!

I think back to how it all started.

_Flashback _

_My long time crush Blaze had confessed to loving me and wanting me to be his girlfriend a couple months ago. Of course I said yes, even though regret it now. I was going to his house to surprise him for our three month anniversary. Imagine my surprise when I found him in his house sleeping with Cinnabon. He told me that he loved her like a sister and that there were no feelings between them. _

_Then after breaking his arm and twisting his ankle in a fit of anger, I walked home to find that my brother Finn and my mom and dad at gun point with one of the Lemongrab gangs. Well, isn't this just the best day ever? He said he had to go undercover for a police investigation a few months ago, imagine my surprise when I found out he had to go undercover for one of the most dangerous gangs out there. They must have found out that he was with the police. _

_They all had dyed lemon yellow hair combed neatly back and were wearing white suits, and creepy yellow face masks shaped like lemons. Which for some reason at the time my __first thought when I saw them was why lemons?_

_We held at gun point until I was able to call the police with a phone in the kitchen. Of course of one them saw me pressing the numbers 911- and decided they were going to punish me. I was ready to accept that I was going to die. I look up as I saw one of the Lemongrabs put bullets in a gun. I saw the gun being aimed towards me. I shut my eyes ready to accept my quick and painless death. _

_I hear the bang of the gun and wait for the bullet to hit me. After a couple more seconds, I open my eyes. _

_I realize I __didn't die, my happiness soon turns to agony when I see my brother on the floor with hole in his head. I scream and let tears flow down my face along with my mom and my dad just stares with an emotionless face. _

_My mom starts to whisper to me that she loves me. "I love you too mom. I'm sorry. It should have been me." I say in silent sobs. _

_One of the lemongrabs rip me away from my mom as they put a gun to the side of her head. She whispers 'I love you Fionna. This isn't your fault.'. Then another bang is heard and my mother falls limp on the ground. I cry more while my father stares at my mother with blank face. Then he looked at me with a strange look that told me that something was wrong with him._

_Then the police barged through the door guns aimed. They __arrived a minute too late. The Lemongrabs dropped their guns and put there hands up. Turns out the neighbors called the police because they heard a gun shot and a scream._

_After being interrogated by the police, they decided it would be best to put us in the Witness Protection Program._

_The next day I was Penny Marie Williams. My Father was now called Daniel Williams, it was kinda funny because my fathers real name was Daniel. My sister in-law Ember new name was Carly Williams and my almost one year old niece Ashlynn became Lilly Williams._

_They were lucky. Ember and Ashlynn were out visiting Ember's mom when it happened._

_We had to move from New York City to Oxnard California. Leaving behind our past lives maybe forever._

_After getting __settled in at our new house and memorizing our lines like we were actors for our fake backstory. Apparently my mom and brother had died in a car accident and Carly couldn't afford her house anymore so her and little Lilly had to move in with us. Then my dad had gotten a job transfer to Oxnard._

_Flashback ened_

I sigh and start to wash the blood off my back. That all happened three years ago, I was fourteen when it happened. My brother died at the young age of 28. Ember his wife of three years was depressed, Ashlynn his eleven month old daughter didn't stop crying for a week because she wanted to see her dadda and gramma.

My father became a drunk a month after getting our new identities. He blamed me for getting caught trying to call the police and then getting my brother and mom killed. He also blamed Ember and Ashlynn for not being there.

He would abuse me and Ember mentally at first. Now he abuses us physically. We both do what we can to protect Ashlynn though. We have a sound proof panic room in the house that Witness Protection Program built for us that he beats us in every night. I still found it stupid that they didn't instal security cameras or have anyone watch us while we stayed here. We get a occasional visit to check in on very thing but of course nothing that would actually help us. He won't let Ashlynn and Ember leave the house unless it's to go shopping or pick me up from school. I only get to leave the house for shopping and to go to school, but I finished school a couple months ago. That was the only time I could get away from the house.

Step out of the shower and dry off. I put medicine on my back and then put on a large t-shirt and black short and to my bed. I grunt knowing that for some reason tomorrows gonna be a tough day.

I fall asleep to the slowly dulling ache on my back.

**The next morning**

"FIONNA! Get down here! NOW!" I wake up to the screaming voice of my father. I immediately get up and put on light blue skinny jeans, A blue tank top a blue jock jacket with white sleeves and a white hood with bunny ears. I put my hair in a messy bun and leave out my long blond bangs, and put on my favorite pair of black vans. I brush my teeth and walk down the stairs.

I walk in the kitchen to seen Ashlynn eating a bowl of Trix and Ember making eggs no doubt there're for the man I use to call dad. I sit at the kitchen table next to Ashlynn. My dad walks into the kitchen and sits down as Ember places a plate of scrabbled eggs and toast in front of him. As she walks past me, she slips me a piece of toast. My dad thinks Im too fat and only lets me eat at dinner time and sometimes lunch.

"Fionna, Ember, Ashlynn. A friend and co-worker of mine and her son will be staying with us. Her house got burned down so she and her son will stay with us until they can afford a new house. But don't think your off the hook from our..._special sessions." _My mind tries to process what he just said. A boy and some lady will be staying with us? Well at least the beatings wouldn't be as bad. Hopefully. "They will be arrive sometime around noon. So Fionna, go get the guest rooms ready and Ember go do the chores. You three will be on your best behavior, if not you will be _punished_. Ashlynn go do something useful and you two get started on what I told you to do. NOW." I quickly get up along with Ember and Ashlynn.

When we start walking up the stairs when Ember whispers "My room." to us. We walk quietly to Embers room hoping that Daniel didn't notice that we hadn't gone to do what he told us to.

As we all stalk to Embers room. I look at little Ashlynn, _Why did she have to grow up into this?_ We open Embers door and I sit on her bed.

"Mama, can I do your hair?" My adorable little niece says shyly. Ember smiles and nods. She go's and sits next to me on her bed. Ashlynn crabs a hair brush and climes onto the bed. She stands behind Ember and starts to brush through her red locks. I was always jealous of Embers looks. I mean, who wouldn't? She's beautiful, not to mention she can control fire.

Ember has bright magma red hair that flows down her back. Big red brown eyes that seem to glow like a wild fire. With her pale orange skin with the perfect amount of freckles running across her nose. Her high cheek bones and small button nose. She was wearing a black skirt with black ruffles underneath. A black tank top with a scope neck and a orangish pink cardigan. A red buttoned low cut vest and black combat boots. Ashlynn looked just like her mother expect for her eyes and skin color. She had gotten my brothers deep blue eyes and olive skin tone. She had on a simple orange dress with a black spaghetti straps and black flats. She only reach my mid calf and is as skinny as a twig. She had inherited Embers powers too.

"What are we going to do Emi?" I say is a small voice. I look up to see Ashlynn braiding Ember's hair.

"Stick to the plan. We go with the flow until your eighteen and then we high tail it outta here and move to Tucson Arizona." I smile slightly. We came up with this plan when I was fiftieth. Her and Ashlynn could have escaped by now, but she didn't want to leave me behind because we're family.

"*sigh* Alright, lets get started on what _Father _asked us to do." I spit out the word father. Ashlynn had finished braiding Ember's hair and got of the bed and us both kisses on the cheek and walked to her room to start cleaning. I get off the bed and walk to one of the guest rooms. We were already pretty rich before what happened, but now we live a mansion. _Gotta love insurance._ We have about six guest bedrooms and nine bathrooms, a pool, a big backyard, a music room, movie room, dining room, three living rooms, and a out door patio.

I started cleaning the quest rooms and replacing bed sheets and dusting. I made sure that the widow doors to the balcony was clean and the bathrooms had toilet paper and new soap. After about two hours of cleaning, I finished. I was just about to take a nap when I heard the door bell ring.

_Yay. The __guests are here. _More people to slave after. Well better go greet the guests or Daniel will have my head.

I walk down the stairs to see Ember, Ashlynn, and Daniel standing in the living room with beautiful women.

She had midnight black hair put in a tidy neat bun. She had on a dark magenta business blazer and skirt. The tight skirt reached mid calf and had slits on both sides. Her blazer was tight showed off her curves nicely. She had on fish neck tights and a pair of simple black heels. She was curvy, really curvy but tall. But what interested me was her blue skin and fangs. Her eyes flickered towards me. Her eyes were blood red and had black slits for pupils.

"Hello dear. You must be Peony." I looked at her confused. She smiled at me and man did it creep me out!

"Uhh...Hi? My names Penny, not Peony._ That's a flower._" I say to her. I feel a intense gaze on me and I notice my dad glaring at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Patty. My son Marshall Lee is out in the car getting our things. Would you be a dear and go help him?" _SHE STILL GOT MY NAME WRONG!? _I knew if I said no I would be punished so I politely nodded. I just hope her son isn't as bad. *sigh*

I walk out side and quietly muffle my gasp.

He had messy feather black hair that was long enough to reach the bottom of his neck, some of it was hanging in front of his closed eyes. You could tell he was tall even though he was floating. His skin was a pale pear green color. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a red and white flannel. His jeans were a dark blue color and had a pair of black vans. He looks like a demon, but I'm pretty sure he might be a vampire due to the bite marks on her neck. His eyes were closed, I wish I could see his eyes. On his back was an...axe? Wait no it's a bass shaped like a axe. Cool. I look a little closer and notice little black earrings in his left ear, along with a pair of ear buds that was blasting music I could hear from where I was standing.

He was carrying a big black duffel bag and pulling behind him a purple and black zebra suit case. He hadn't noticed me yet, at least I don't think he noticed me.

I walked up to him and pulled out his ear buds. His eyes shot open, he whipped his head towards me. At first he was glaring at me with these beautiful Crimson red eyes with black slits for pupils. They were beautiful. Then his face softened.

"Hey, you must be Marshall Lee. I'm Penny."


	2. The Guests

**Sooooo sorry about some of my typos in the first chapter. This is my first story.**

**Marshall's pov**

Okay, I'll admit it.

My life sucks. My house got burned down a few days ago. Me and my mom managed to salvage some stuff. Now, we're going to stay at some friend of her house. My mom says that they have a daughter my age. During the trip to their house my mom was lecturing me about how to behave in-front of these people.

"Now remember, act polite, be kind, and don't mention anything about Mr. William's son or wife, and don't slo-"

"I get it mom! But why can't I mention Mrs. Williams or his son?" I interrupt her.

"*sigh* A few years ago, there was a car accident. David Mr. William's son was going to the store with his mom when a car had struck them head on. They didn't make it." She said in a calm voice.

"Harsh. When do we get there?" I asked not wanting to talk about dead people.

"In about thirty minutes." I sigh and put in my ear buds wanting to listen to my favorite music.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw PAGE BREAK! :P mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

When my mom stopped the car, I looked up out of the window. I gasp, how rich are these people? They lived in a mansion. I have a feeling this is gonna be a good few months.

As soon as my mom parks the car, she hops out of the car and practically runs to the front door. She knocks on the door, it was inward by a tall redhead. My mom walks inside, I sigh and get out of the car. I walk to the trunk, I take out my duffel bag and my moms suit case and start walking towards the door. I close my eyes and listen tot he song that had started playing. It wasn't really one of my favorites, but It's okay. Just as it started to play I smelt a person near me, their scent was different from others it was sweet, like vanilla and strawberries. I didn't recognize the scent but at the same time it had a familiarness to it. I couldn't sense any danger from them so i just ignored them. (Group 1 crew, Wait. Girl _Italic._ Guy **BOLD**.Under line** both)**

**Here we go, ah yeah**  
**I got the feeling that somebody**  
**Needs to hear this song, that's right**  
**So turn it up, turn it up**  
**Just turn it up, up, turn it up**

_I remember them days_  
_When my momma would tell me_  
_Said, "You're too busy runnin' 'round_  
_Need to calm down, always lookin' for love"_  
_Go slow_

_She told me, "Love ain't easy, baby, believe me_  
_It can break your heart make you fall apart_  
_So you gotta be careful_  
_There's no need to rush it"_

_But now I'm getting older_  
_And each winter's getting colder now_  
_Hope to find you somehow_

_For now I'll patiently wait_  
_For you to come my way_  
_And I won't hesitate_  
_When you make a way_  
_Right to my heart_  
_So now I'll patiently wait_

The raping part was always my favorite part of the song.(A/N in the song the guy raps the hole time.)

**Hey, might just have to wait**  
**You know her, hey**

**There's been so many mistakes that I know**  
**That I made in the past**  
**Love so deep that I thought it would last**  
**But you went away and you ain't lookin' back**  
**So I'm left with the pain and a heart made of glass**

**Why that I could ask all day**  
**Lie to myself that I'm so okay**  
**Try to get past my regret and change**  
**'Cause my heart still beats to the pace of a faith**

**That believes that the best of my life is still**  
**On the horizon so blindingly real**  
**If I hold close to his beautiful will**  
**Then I'll find what I'm looking for, chill**

**With the girl that was made for me**  
**So dang fly gotta hide her wings**  
**I'll just wait till the day we meet**  
**But for now I'll si-**

I felt my ear buds being pulled out interrupting me from hear the rest of the song. My head whips up to yell at who pulled out my ear buds. As soon as I spot the culprit, I feel my undead heart beat.

The Girl had on a blue jock jacket. Her hood was pulled up hiding the back of her head making you wonder how long her hair was. She was petite, but you could tell she had muscle on her curves. She had long golden bangs hanging in front of her face. She had on a blue tank top and light blue skinny jeans that really brought out her curves. Her skin was a ivory color with some freckles scattered across her nose and cheek bones. She had on a par of black vans, I finally noticed that her jacket had bunny ears on the hood. Her eyes...What a beautiful color. They were a caribbean blue that seemed to shine like a diamond. After a second I had realized she was human. That's why her scent was strange. My glare softened some. _How rare. A Human girl? I'm pretty sure their are under ten humans left in the world._

_She's beautiful_...Wait what?! Never have I called a girl beautiful! Hot, pretty, or smoking, but never beautiful.

"Hey, you must be Marshall Lee. I'm Penny." Her voice was soft and innocent but slightly horse like she was in pain.

I realized I had been starring for a while and look away from her memorizing eyes. "Sup. Don't touch my ear buds." I replied slightly harsh. She didn't seem bothered by it, almost like she expected it.

"Let me help you with that. I will show you too your room." She grabs my moms heavy suit case and starts pulling it behind her like it was nothing. That thing was as heavy as a ton of bricks! She must have more muscle than I thought. I start following her inside the house and quietly gasp. This place was amazing! Above the front door was a big crystal chandelier and two stair cases on both sides of the room. It was amazing.

"Cool, huh?" Penny says smiling slightly at my awe. I can only nod.

I follow Penny up the stairs and down long halls that were hung with paintings until she stopped at a door. When she opened the door she walked to a door a few doors down and opened it and put my moms suitcase inside. I assumed that the room door she had opened was my guest room.

I walked into the room to see everything is stark white. It was was plain. There was a balcony, master bathroom, master closet, and kings size bed with a flat screen tv in front of it. I noticed a little mini fridge in the corner.

"It's so plain huh? Your aloud to decorate it any way you want. Now what would you like for di-"

"Aunty Penny! Aunty Penny!" I notice a small girl running into the room. She had shoulder length fire orange put in small pig tails. She had a simple orange dress and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Sparky, whats up?" Penny asked the young girl who I assumed was Penny's niece.

"Mama, taught me a new way to use my powers! Come out side with me! You too stranger!" The little girl said pointing at me. I wasn't really sure what to do so I just followed Penny and the little girl to the back yard. It was amazing! There was huge pool with a big water slide and a small diving board and a high diving board.

"Okay, check this this out!" All of a sudden flames irrupted from the girls hands The flames swirled in the air until it formed into the shape of a Phenix and flew circling penny and me until it shot upward then exploded into the grass next to me suddenly set on fire.

"Ahh!" I yelled trying to put out the fire with my feat. The girls started giggling at me. I mean who wouldn't I probably looked like a screaming monkey.

"Sorry, it still needs some work. I'm Lilly by the way, but friends and family call me Sparky." The girl said once the flames was out.

"Nice to meet you Sparky. I'm Marshall Lee." I sad as I shook the litle girls hand.

"I like your name but it's too long...I know! I'll call you Mar-Mar!"

"Wha-?" before I could protest she cut me off.

"Bye Mar-Mar! I'll see ya later alligator!" I cracked a smile, she reminded me of my little sister.

"After awhile crocodile." After she left I was still smiling slightly.

"You have a weak spot for kids? Never would guessed." Penny said smirking. I quickly turned my smile into a frown and glared slightly at her and walked to my new room.

I sat on my bed with a apple i had gotten from the mini fridge. I sucked out the color and tossed it in the trash.

I took off my shirt and shoe and landed back down on the bed after deciding to take a nap. I drift off to sleep thinking about a beautiful blond.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 PAGE BREAK! 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fionna's pov

So far, Marshall's okay. Got weak spot for kids that I can use against him. He liked Ashlynn, so I don't have to break his face. After he went inside I kinda regret making him angry because I wanted to talk to him more.

After a few hours of watching tv, one of the few privileges I have left, I heard "Penny, dinner is ready, can you get Marshall and come down for dinner?"Ember said in the private intercomto my room. In every room you press the room number button on the panel and speak into it and it go's only to that room. The intercom in Marshalls room needs repairing so I have to get him. I sigh and pull my jacket hood on. Daniel thinks I have too much hair and it's a ugly color, so he makes me hide it.

When I reached him room and knocked. After a couple more seconds I knocked again.

*Knock knock knock-"What?" I was interrupted by a shirtless Marshall. He was lean, but had and six pack and muscles. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes. His fangs being shown by a smirk that could make any girl melt.

"Do you like whatcha see Blondie? " His eyes held amusement. I realized that I had been staring and looked away.

"No, I don't. It's time for dinner. Get dressed and follow me." I said in a unsure voice. I had obviously lied.

"Sure, give me a minute." He said with that smirk still plastered on his face. I wispered a small okay. I stood there for about a minute before he came back with the white t-shirt he had on before on. I felt a bit disappointed for some reason as we walked through the long hall ways.

Once we reached the dinning room me, Ashlynn, and Ember all are in silence not knowing what to do. Marshall had asked me a bout a few stuff but other than that, nothing.

I thought about later that night how I would be waiting in my room for Daniel to start our _Family Bonding_.

I hate this crappy life.


	3. The Bruse

I** would like thank you all for the 109 views this story got! I would like to thank the following people.**

**MaliJo**

**MikkeyD**

**MultiLevelsofMusic**

**OHMYGAWD14**

**Vampire Princess Awesome**

**Shawsky**

**And katarina. Ball. 50 (I keep trying to put in your name katarina. But this was the only way I could put it in without my computer glitching and deleting your name.) **

**Thank you all!**

Fionna's pov

He dragged me and Ember by our hair to the panic room. When he opened the door to the big metal room, he hand cuffed me and Ember to the bolted down metal table.

"I saw what happened earlier. You let that little slut set my yard on fire. My yard! Tomorrow your gonna pluck every single weed and wash every piece of my clothing."

I felt a heavy blow to my stomach and my breath knocked out of me. I look up only to be slapped in the face. Hard.

After thirty mintutes of punching and kicking I heard the crack of a leather belt and looked to my left to see Ember we a bloody nose and blood on her legs. I felt a searing pain on my back. After twentie more whips on our backs he stopped whipping.

"Alright, go to your rooms you whores." He uncuffed us and dragged us out of the room and threw us on the grown like trash. I sigh and help Ember up.

"Good night Fionna. Remember. This will all be over soon." Ember said sadly. I smile slightly and walk painfully to my room.

After a hot shower and putting on medicine, I climbed into bed smiling as I remembered _that_ my father would be gone for a month and a half on a bissinus trip to Peru. Before my dads new job witness protection gave him, he was a vise CEO of a small company that not many people knew about. I when to bed smiling that night.

The next morning I wake up to soft knocking on my door. I quickly get out of my bed fearing it was my father. Then I wince at the pain in my legs and quickly open the door to see Marshall with his smirk that make my knees weak. He had on a black tank top and grey sweats. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes, his beautiful crimson eyes that seemed to bore into my soul.

_Flip, what the zip?! What is wrong with me?!_

"Morning Penny. Carly wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." He said in a deep husky voice that seemed to make my face feel hot. "Wait, were did you get that bruse?" I look at him confused and then remember Daniel hitting me hard last night. He surprisingly touched it with a soft gentle hand. I hiss in pain and out of reflex moved my head back. But he did move his hand, it was soft and warm.

"I ran into a ... Door! Yea, I ran into a door last night." Wow my lying skills suck. His eyes norrowed and he mubbled an okay before walking away. I knew he didn't buy it, I was a little worried. I sigh an walk down stairs to the kitchen to see Ms. Abadeer eating some kind of animals meat and had a cup of red liquid in it. I soon realized that it was blood.

"Good Morning Patricia." She said in an overly fake cheery voice.

"Good morning, but I already told you my name is Penny." I said annoyed. I noticed Ashlynn was a the table eating a waffle, she looked like she had seen a ghost when she was looking at Ms. Abadeer's food. Ember was sitting next to her and looked like she was about to barf on her waffle. I saw Marshall looking at his mother disgusted. His front of him was a plate filled with strawberrys and a single apple. I'm guessing he was maybe a vegetarian. I sit down between Marshall and Ashlynn.

"Morning Auntie. Me and mama helped make waffles for breakfast." I smile at her.

"Morning Sparky, it looks delicious." I say with a small smile. Her grin widened and she went back to eating.

I look at Marshall to see him picking up the apple like he was going to eat it but once he stuck his fangs in it he stopped. Instead of taking a bite out of it he sucked the color out of it leaving it a deathly pale grey color. I stare at him in awe. He looked up from his food and caught my gaze. He smirked, I looked away and blushed.

_What is wrong with me?_

Marshall's Pov

I remember knocking on Penny's door. I expected her to be maybe yell at me to go away and let her sleep because she seemed like that kind of girl, but instead she opened the door. Her golden colored hair was pulled back in a braid that slighting dragged onto the floor. Her eyes stared at me in question, she had on a blue robe that stopped a few inches above her knee. See that her legs were bare I was guessing she was wearing shorts under and that's why she had on the robe. I looked down her smooth and toned legs and stop at her tiny feet. Her toe nails were painted blue with a white skull and cross bones wearing a purple bow. I never thought that feet could be so cute.

_Jeeze! What is wrong with me?! I sound like a freak!_

"Morning Penny. Carly wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." I say in a bit in awe of her beauty. I saw her shift and the light hit her just right that I saw a bruse on her right cheek. It was big and was in the shape of a hand print. "Wait, wear did you get that bruse?" I say. She look at me confused, I reach out my hand and gentely touch it before I even know what I am doing. She hisses in pain and out of reflex shifts her head backwards. But I don't move my hand. "I ran into a...Door! Yea, I ran into a door last night." She said nervously. I knew she was lying. I knew that she knew that I knew she was lying. I mubbled an okay and took my hand off her warm soft cheek and walked down stairs.

A few miniutes later I was sitting at the table trying not to be sick seeing my mom eating raw pig heart and a glass of snakes blood.

"Good morning Patricia." I heard my mom say in a fake peppy voice.

I see Penny frown and sigh annoyed. "Good morning, but I already told you my name is Penny." I look back at my mother only to see her eating the heart and a bit of blood rolling down her chin. I look back at my food. I see Penny sit between me and Ashlynn. I felt her knee touch mine. She didn't knowest, but I felt my breat hitch. After a few moments I felt her move her knee and I felt a pinch of disappointment.

I picked up my apple and started to suck the color out. I put the now grey apple down and look up to catch Penny's gaze. She was staring at me and the sickly grey apple in a bit of awe. I smirk at her, she looks away blushing a bright red. That color make her look delicious.

_Wow, I am such a creep._

After a finish breakfast, I walk to my room and sit on the bed strumming my bass.

I start thinking about that bruse on Penny's face. Was she in a fight? Nah, she seems too quick so I bet she can block a hit. If it was an acident, then why would she have to lie about it?

She's hiding something. I can feel it. But I shouldn't be probably had a good reason to lie to me.

_But? Why was the bruse in the shape of a hand print?_

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. Sorry again about it being short. I was busy traveling and exploring. I am curently in Hawaii, Ohau. It's been pretty fun, but be careful going snorkeling because you can find so many sea orchins. I also cut my hand clean through because of how sharp the rocks were. I saw Magume P.I.'s house. Magume P.I. was one of my fav old crime shows growning up. I also tried this place called Island Vintage Shave Ice, which tasted amazing!**

**So any way, I will be bringing in a OC of my own in the next Chapter.**

**Name: Charrolatte Michelle Storm**

**Nickname: Charile**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Forest Elf**

**Appearance: Light stright brown hair that falls to her knees with electric blue streaks. Big light brown eyes with blue specks in them. Her skin a a ivory color with a few freckles here and there. She is petite, but skinny yet curvy. She always wears a silver lighting shape locket necklace with blue dimonds and lighting design in crusted into it. She wears mostly a lot of blue. Plus a pair of small pointy ears.**

**Backstory: Her mom, dad and sister all died in a wild fire created from the flame kingdom two years ago. Her and her brother Daramy (Dare'ra-me) both survived and were sent to live with their Aunt Georgena and baby cousin James and toddler cousin Oliver. Her brother had got a shocership to a Collage called Magic and Alcamy Unitversity and started a year ago. He left with out even saying good bye because he wanted to get away and try to move on from the past. She hasn't heard from him since. She still has nightmares from see her family burn to death. The last words her parents said to her and Daramy were 'I love you" .**

**Power/weapon: She has a silver iron key sword that hang from her waste and it transform into a gun. She has the power over water, electricity, and wind. Plus if you hit her she can take the power from the hot and use it as her own and become stronger.**

**personality: Kind, smart, caring, shy when it comes to people, but has a ferice temper you don't want to mess with.**

**Likes: Singing when she is alone. Likes reading, target practice, riding her modercyle, sour candy (air heads sour spray candy is the best!) stormy weather, and baby sitting. She love love loves kids!**

**Dislikes: Talking to strangers, doing nothing, doing dishes, cutting her hair, and she is terrified of fire.**

**Alright now I need male OC to pair with Charile. Here is the OC form to get started. I will pick one male OC, maybe two so I can have a exra charater I might pair with Ember. The male OC will being put in chapter 5. **

**Name: ( full name please)**

**Nickname: **

**Age: (Make sure he is over 16 but under 30)**

**Race: (Elf, forest elf, candy person, flame person, vampire or even demon, but no humans. By the way you can make hybrids kinda like Ashlynn how she is half human and half flame person.)**

**Appearance: (Put in ideas of what you think he might wear so I know what kinda clothes he wears.)**

**Backstory:**

**Power/Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**That's it. But please only one OC per-person.**

**~Mitchy ㈶0㈍9**


	4. The Girl Next Door

**Thanks for all your comments and reviews.**

**Charile's pov**

I sigh as I sit in the moving truck and stare out the window.

My name is Charrolatte Michelle Storm. But everyone just calls me Charile. I'm sixteen, I have one older brother and I had a older sister. Notice I said _had_? I also _had_ parents. My mom, dad, and sister all died two years ago in a forest fire started by the Flame Kingdom. Now I live with my Aunt Geogena or Aunt Georgie for short. I help take care of my four year old cousin Oliver and my two year old cousin James while she is working. My older brother Daramy started going to Magic and Alchemy University a year ago. He left with out even saying good bye. He hasn't contacted us at all and when we tried to contact him it went strate to voice mail each time untill he got a new phone. Now we don't even have his phone number. I miss him, but I am also pissed at him for not contacting us.

I had already decided alone time ago that the next time I saw him I would punch him in the gut a hundred times harder than how I use to when we were kids.

My Uncle Matthew or Uncle Mat as we call him is a famous piano player. He is gone most of the day at rehearsal. He's pretty cool, loves playing video games, watching movies, and all kinds of fun things. My Aunt Geogie is always baking, watching movies, and doing crafts with us. Her and my Uncle are the awesome fun Aunt and Uncle everyone wants. My aunt is actually six months pregnant with a baby girl. **(a/n I based James and Oliver, Georgena, Mat after my cousins and my aunt Georgia/Georgie and Uncle Mat.)**

My Aunt finally got to open her own bakery, but we had to moved all the way to Oxnard California to get to the bakery. She named it 'Georgena's Sweet Treats'. I work the cash register.

I open my eyes realizing that the truck had stopped.

I look out the window and my eyes widen in awe at our new big house. It was about two stories with windows with window everywhere.

"Alright, Charile here is your house key. Don't lose it. I have to go and start unpacking the things at the bakery. Can you watch the boys while I'm gone?" My Aunt says in her usual honey sweet voice. I smile and nod. I clime out of the front seat and open the back car door.

"Cherry!" Oliver said trying to pronounce my name. He grins and I smile back. He try to call me by my name but in the end he just stuck with calling me Cherry.

"Hey Bubby. Ready to go see our new house?" I ask in a cheerful tone.

He smiles again and nods vigorously. "Alright, now lets go get baby brother." I say and unbuckle him from his car seat. I pick him up and set him on the ground and gentely grab his hand and walk to the other side of the car were my aunt was unbuckling James.

"Alright, now you boys be good for Charlie okay? Mommy will be back in a little bit. Love you all." Aunt Georgie says putting James down next to me,I also grab his hand gently. She kisses each one of us on our fore heads and gets back in the car. We watch her car disappear into the distance. I sigh and start walking to the front door and Oliver and James still in hand.

I open the door and gasp at how beautiful the house is.

"Woooaaaa!" I hear Oliver say. I smile at him and see James still sucking his binky and look at the place in curiosity.

"It's cool, huh Bubby?" I say to him. I walk to the kitchen happy to see that there is food in the cabinets. He giggles and let's go of my hand. I set James down on the black and white kitchen tiles.

I start deciding what to make for lunch. I stop some small blue boxes in the cabinet. "Mac' and Cheese it is then!"

Fifteen Minutes later...

I stand up from the kitchen table I had been sitting at and manage to catch my reflection in the glass doors to the back yard. I look at my white acid wash skinny jeans. I think it matched well with my black tank top with a colorful lighting design. I straighten my light sky blue leather jacket and re-tie my black combat boots. My hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and curled so it stopped mid-calf.

I walk back to the pot and see the food is done cooking. After I drained the water I put in the powered cheese alng with the milk and butter. I put the spoon in the pot. I wave my hand and watch as the air starts to move the spoon around the pot mixing it.

"Boys, come here time for food." I walk over to the boys who were playing with toy trucks. I pick up James and Oliver starts to follow close behind me. I put James in his booster seat and Oliver climbs up on the chair. I summon the wind to pick up two bowls and place them next to the pot along with some spoons. I pick up the bowls and start to put in the food. I place the bowls in front of the boys.

Oliver takes the spoon from me start to eat with it. I sit next to James and start feed him. I giggle as his eyes get big from his first bite and starts to lean in for another.

After I finished feeding them I walk up stairs with them trying to find their bedrooms. I find a small nursery with a tree painted on the wall with a monkey hanging from it. A crip with brown and green blankets and a stuffed monkey. I saw a changing table in the corner of the room with a new diapers. I sit down with Oliver and James in my arms in a dark green recliner. I pick up a book next to me and start to read to them. After a while they both fell asleep. I gentely put James in the crib and walk out of the room leaving the door a crack open. I walk to the room next door with Oliver still in my arms.

I find a child's room with dark blue painted walls with trucks every where. I place Oliver in the small white and blue bed. There was a recliner in this room too but in navy blue. There was a big sliding doors closet filled with small children's clothes. A big self with with kids books and a big blue dresser. I smile and walk out of the room.

I start walking towards the kitchen and start to clean up the big mess. After I'm done I head up stairs and try to find my new room. When I finally find it, I gasp.

The room had grey painted walls with dark grey swirls painted to look like storm clouds. My bed had a white bed head board with sky blue bed covers with midnight blue pillows. There was a big window seat that let light flood the room with blue cussions. There was a big body pillow designed to look like a ice cream sandwich on the seat. I saw a big white vanity with a white dresser next to it. As I walked by it I noticed a small window next to it. I could see another house I saw a pretty blond girl. She must be my neighbor. I open the bathroom door and see a shower tub. The walls were painted carabian blue and royal purple designed the walls of the master bathroom.

I walk back to my bed and collapse on it. I fell asleep as soon as o close my eyes.

_Nightmare_

_I wake up with a smile on my face. I walk to the kitchen to see my mom Sohpie cooking her famous lemon pancakes. My dad Terry was on his iPad drinking his coffee as usual. My sister Eliza was on the couch texting her friends and Daramy my idiotic big brother was outside playing basket ball with my Uncle Matt. My Aunt Goergena was rubbing her three month preagnant belly and sitting at the table writing baby names._

_"Morning every one!" I get mornings in replie. I walk over to my mom and give her a hug._

_"Morning Baby. Want a pancake?" She says in her usual cheerful and sweet voice._

_"Yes please!" I say in a happy voice. I kiss her on the cheek and walk over to my dad to see what he's looking at. I rap my arms around him giving him a hug._

_"Hey daddy, whatcha looking at?" I say sweetly. He smiles at me._

_"Just the news Tinyboo." _

_"Oh, okay daddyboo." I give him a kiss on the cheek and sit at the table. **(A/N me and my dad actually do this. I love him to death!)**_

_"Cheery!." I look next to me and see my little two year old cousin Oliver trying to talk to me. I pick him up and stand him up in my lap._

_"Hi Bubby!" I kiss him on the nose. He giggles and I put him back on the floor._

_After break fast, my aunt, uncle and cousin leave to go back home. They join us for breakfast every Sunday morning. I go to my room and get dressed and walk back down stair to see my family's all ready to go on our weekly hiking trip in the woods. My house was right next to the woods so we could walk there. _

_After about thirty minutes of hiking we here a noise. Me and family just out of curiosity go see what's going on. Then suddenly we are surrounded by a fire. We all scream for help._

_"Everyone quickly this way!" My dad shouts. We all start to run. Me and Daramy were the fasted in my family. So of course we were ahead of my sister and parents for about five feet before I hear a crash. Me and Daramy stop and look behind us and see my family trapped by the fire. Their was no way of getting the out. I couldn't put out the fire. I knew if I use my control over air it could just make the fire even bigger and what good would electricity do? I scream._

_"NO! MOM! DAD! ELIZA!" I see Daramy had tears falling out of his eyes and so do I._

_"We love you both! Don't ever forget that!" My mom says with tears slightly pouring out of her eyes but wouldn't fall because of the heat drying them up._

_"You two need to make it out of this! Run! I love you!" My dad says crying along with my mom and sister._

_"Your my real family! I love you guys, your the best family an foster girl could have! Thank you!" My adopted sister cries out. I reach out in an tempt to grab them only to be pulled back by Daramy as flaming branch fell on my back burning me. I scream in pain._

_"Come on Charlie or we'll die too!" Daramy shouts pulling me with him as we run. I endure the horrible pain on my back and keep running, but I manage to scream out to my family and look at their faces one last time._

_"I love you too!" I scream loud enough for them to hear. I see them smile sadly before more trees came down and fire building it's self quickly. The next thing I hear is their screams of agony as we run._

_I cry feeling the pain and sadness wash over me._

_End Nightmare_

I gasp and sit up on my bed fully awake. My face felt wet. I wiped my tears away and head out to the back yard for fresh air. I get out side and sit on a beach on our new Granny Smith tree. I grab one of the apples and start eating. I start to finger my necklace and wonder out a day and start out perfect and then end so badly. But slowly but surely I was recovering from that _Accident._

"Charlie, I'm back!" I hear my Aunt yell. I run back inside and greet her and tell her the boys are sleeping. I go back to my room and change into a blue sports tank top and black running shorts. I put my neon purple tenni shoes on. I grab my small pink iPod nano and hook it onto my shirt and put in my purple skull candy ink ear buds and run out the door.

I love to run. I use to love gymnastics, but I stopped going after the fire. After running for awhile I go back home. I open the door to see the blond girl I saw earlier. But now I get to take a actual look at her.

She had her hair pulled into a high messy bun and had bangs hanging at the right side of her face. In her hair was a white head band with bunny ears on it. She had on a long sleeve blue thin sweater with a scope neck with a big emoji smiley face. Also saw she was wearing a acid wash jean shorts with a pair of leggings with a space design, with black ankle boot wedges. She was really pretty. Maybe we will be friends. If I'm not too shy and I end up embarrassing myself. I'm afraid of strangers. Why couldn't I be afraid of spiders like a normal girl?! Not that I'm not afraid of spiders.

"Hey Charlie, meet Penny. She's our neighor."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said kindly.

"Hi, y-you t-too. I"m go-onna go run so-ome more!" I stutter and quickly run back out side and start to run down the street.

_Why do I have to be so shy?_

**Hey guys! So you you like Charlie so far? I based a few things about her after myself and my friends. ****~Mitchy ㈶0㈍9**


	5. The Alpha Wolf

**Hey everyone. Sooooo every one meet Ashton Holt Night! Also by the way you remember how I based Aunt Georgena off My Aunt Georgia and her sons? Well I just found out thaat she's pregnant and my parents and sister knew and didn't tell me! Not cool! But I can't wait! I went back and edited the last chapter so Georgena would be pregnant. **

Fionna's pov

Ember had forced me to go great the new neighbors. They were nice. Oliver and James were so adorable! When I met their neice, I was surprised. She was obviously shy. But what actually shocked me was the fact that she ran out the door. I was hoping we would be friends.

After saying good bye to my new neighbors I walked back to my house and as I was walking down the hall I heard the chords of a instrument. I soon realized that it was a bass. I heard it come from Marshall's room.

I know I shouldn't be sticking my nose in other peoples bissuness. But the chords were just so beautiful. I open his door just a crack and see him sitting up on in bed gently playing his bass. It was such a beautiful melody, it sounded familiar though. I felt as if as the worries in the world just melted away with each chord.I don't know long I had been listening to it, but I know it had been awhile.

Then suddenly the song ended. The horrible gift of reality came flooding back to me.

"Penny, how long are you going to be spying on me?" He said softly. I feel blood rush to my face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Marshall Lee. It's just that song was very beautiful. I really like it, but I better get going." I say leaving the door way and start walking towards my room. I look back one more time out of the corner of my eye I saw him leaning against the door way smiling.

Actually _smiling_. It was a small smile, but still! I try to look a little closer by turning my head a bit more. I felt like i had been hit by a tidal wave of warmth at the sight of him. His pure white fanged teeth glistened as his thin lips curled upwards. The hair was pushed out of his eyes so you could see his hole face. I noticed he had on a really louse white tank top and black sweats. I know that that outfit was really casual and not really worth tanking a second look at but he mayd it work, but looking back to see that smile was so worth it. My felt my face go an even brighter red.

_Geez! What's wrong with me! Remeber Fionna, he is just a rude pretty boy vampire who is really cute...wait! Where did that come from? Marshall Lee is not cute! And he's defiantly not pretty! _

Charlie's pov

_I just kept running. _

It was like I couldn't stop. This always happens when I meet new people, I get really nervous and end up running away. Glob, I'm such a freak! Mom and dad would be disappointed if they knew what I had turned into. I felt tears blur my eyes. I wasn't paying attention to were I was running. And I couldn't care less at the moment.

Suddenly I collapses. My legs were burning and I was panting. I must have been running for quite a while, because this rarley happens. I wipe away my tears feeling dejected. I hate my life sometimes,I just wish I could run away from it all.

I was in a forest and surrounded by trees about four stories tall. The forest floor was sorrowed by green ferns, huge tree roots, and grass here and there. There was slow wind that put chills in my bare arms. I had no idea where I was, but I'm happy I found myself in such a beautiful place. I bet it's even more pretty during summer. I sit down and lean against a tree next to me and wipe my eyes again. Great going Charlie, you've gone and gotten yourself lost.

Then, I heard a growl.

It was deep and full of power. I lift my head from my arms and see a wolf. I could tell it was a alpha by it's massive size. The huge beast had beautiful midnight black fur and deep golden eyes. He was big too. He reached right above my breasts. His white fang like teeth looked sharper up close as he started walking closer to me.

Suddenly a little freaked out, I try to think of a solution this problem. A second later I suddenly remembered that you shouldn't look dog or wolf in the eye if it is vicious. I sit on my knees waiting, showing my respect to the wolf. After sitting down for a while I felt a warm callous hand gently grab my chin and nudge my head upwards.

I look up not to find a wolf, but a man.

The first thing I noticed about him, was his eyes. They were a cold ocean blue color, I felt like I was drowning in them. I finally forced myself to look away from his eyes and wow this man had the body of a angel. His hair color was a raven black color pulled into a small pony tail with messy bangs hanging in front of his face. His skin was a pale color that matched his eyes and hair nicely. He was about 6'3, he towered over my 5'6 in height. He was muscular and looked as if he would someone under a minute. His cheek bones were high and had a full lower lip and a spare upper lip. I could see a tattoo crawling up the back of his neck but the rest was hidden by a black t-shirt. He had dark blue navy blue jeans and black combat boots on. He was also wearing a black worn out leather that had obviously been through too much. He looked like he could be a little over twenty.

From the way he held his ground and combined with that cold look in his eyes he looked like he could kill me in seconds.

"What are you doing in my territory?" He said in a deep husky and stern voice.

_Territory? Crap._

Aiden's pov

I had been gone for a couple days along with some other members of my pack. This usually happens when your hunting. When I had reach back to camp, I dropped off what I had hunted off next to the butchers house. I am the leader of a pack in the Aaa woods. A long time ago we had moved to this land and claimed it as out territory. We build houses and started gardens. We leave the territory and go into the city unless we need something like fabric, tools, money, and other things. We do have electricity and running water but we prefer to hunt and grow our food. My father and his father before him were all alpha's that lead the pack. I was made pack leader when I was fiftieth. Just as I was about to head home one of our hunting trackers Jeff ran up to me.

"Sir! We have caught a scent in the woods. It is not one of our own and it's not a animal!" He said in a frantic voice. A few years ago a couple of hunters came and tried to claim our territory and they had injured many of our hunters.

"How many?" I ask quietly.

"It seems to be just one. **But** you never know if their are more!"

"I'll deal with it." I said in a stern voice. I swear, if another person get hurt because of a invader, I will kill them with out a second thought.

I felt my bones change and fur start to grow and cover my body. I take off running into the woods. I catch the scent. It was defiantly not one of our own. We smell of pine, wood, and earth. But this smelled of green apples and cinnimon. Strange. I fallow the scent into the fog.

After a while of running I hear a sob. I stop running and cautiously walk towards the crying sound. I see a girl through the trees. She had knee length long brown hair, the tips were a caribbean blue pulled in a tight braid. Her skin was a ivory color with a few freckles here and there. She was about a foot shorter than me. She was sitting down and leaning against a tree. Her knees were curled up against her chest and her face in buried in her arms. She had on a blue tank top and black running shorts. Matching the out fit was purple neon tennis shoes with neon pink laces. Then I noticed a strange scar stretching out from underwear shirt. It looked like a burn. Strange. I noticed she was shivering. I wanted to see her face. I could still smell salt coming from her.

Then her head slowly looks up and if I wasn't trying to be hidden right now my tongue would have fell out of my mouth and I would have started drooling. She had light freckles running across her small button nose and her cheeks. She had adorable small pointed ears. Then I saw her tear streaked face. I felt a bit of pain in me. But her eyes are what caught my attention. They were a light golden brown color with specks of bright blue in them. When I saw the blue specks it made me think of the stars.

I watch as she looks at her surroundings taking them in. She had started to furiously rub and wipe her eyes, trying to rid of the evidence that she was crying. She head back down hiding herself in her arms.

After a few moments I decide to finally come out of the trees. I stalk towards her unnoticed. As soon as I was a only a foot maybe away, I growl deep and menacing.

I watch more intently as her head fly's up ward and stares me straight in the eye for a moment before looking away.

She sat on her knees and kept her head down. Smart girl, you challenge a wolf fight if you look them in the eyes. By doing this she submitted her respect to me. You could tell she couldn't hurt a fly. So I changed into my human form.

I gently grab her soft chin and pull it up ward to look at me. Her bright eyes started at me in shock, confusion, and shyness. I smirk internally. She's shy. _This will be fun._

"What are you doing in my territory?" I say sternly. She looks confused.

"..I-I'm sor-rry. I got lost. I wasn't p-paying attention t-to were I was running to." She say is a shy angelic voice. I sigh.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"...Charlie." She said simply. _Charlie? It fits her. It's a cute name for a girl. Did I just say her name was cute?_

"Full name?" I ask again kinda coldly. I regret it when her eyes show a bit of hurt in them.

"Sorry. My f-full name is Charlotte Michelle Storm. B-but everyone ca-alls me Charlie." She said in a quiet voice.

"*Sigh* My names Aiden Night. I am a Werewolf, your in my packs territory. Come with me." I say sternly.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me.

"Well? My sister is a great cook I'm sure we could get you some food first and then take you back home. Plus Werewolf aren't vicious like our distant cousins the Whywolfs." I said annoyed. She sighed and got up. We started walking back towards the campground.

After a few minutes of walking I noticed that she was still shivering. I take off my leather jacket and wrap it around her. She looks at me confused. She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Take it. I'm use to the cold." I say gruffly. She shyly smiled at me in appreciation. _Wow, that smile was adorable._

Charlie's pov

When he wrapped his jacket around me I felt warmth flood through me. His jacket smelt of pine and mint. I noticed same tattoo slightly wrapping around his arms but stops an inch after the sleeve of his shirt ends. Aiden seemed like a cold person, but I don't think he really is.

After about ten minuties of walking in silence I saw lights up ahead. We keep walking towards the lights. As soon as we walk into the camping ground I see wolves, men, and some women all staring at me in confusion and...fear? I wanted to run away again because of the attention, but I knew they would just run after the one thats afraid of others, why are they afraid of me?

We stop at a log cabin. When he opened the door and walked in he was attacked by a figure hugging him. I saw the figure was a girl. She had dark brown choppy ear length hair. Her eyes were a light green color and she had tan skin. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and faded jeans. She was about my height and looked to be about 14 or 15.

"Aiden! I was worried! Jeff said you went to go check out a invader in our territory!I can still smell something unknown and I think it's coming closer!" She said in a worried voice. Then she noticed me. Her eye browns shot up and she looked at me in surprise. "Never mind. Who are you?" She said in a protective voice. I wrapped my arms around me and bit my lip.

"Relax Munchkin. This is Charlie, Charlie meet my little sister Ellie." Aiden said in a calm voice acting as if he he wasn't careful he would scare me off.

"Oh. Hi. What race are you? I don't think I have seen anyone who looks like you before." She said still supisous.

"Nice t-to meet you. I-I'm a Melone F-forest Elf." I stutter.

"Ellie, could you get us some food? I'm pretty sure Charlie's hungry after being lost in the forest for a few hours?" Aiden said with a blank face.

I nod shyly and watched as Ellie walked away into the kitchen. A few minutes later me, Aiden, and Ellie were sitting at a table. She put a bowl of soup and a roll of bread in front of me.

"What do you want to drink?" Ellie say in a calm voice. I mumbled 'water'. Soon a cup of water was in front of me.

"So were are you from?" Ellie said.

"Blue Nork." **(A/N This is Adventure time. Blue Nork is the AT version of New York.)**

"Age?"

"16"

"Full name?"

"Charlotte Mi-Michelle Storm."

"Family?"

"..." I look down suddenly interested in my soup.

"Oh."

"How did they die?" She said boldly. I felt my eyes blur a bit.

"Ellie! Thats enough!" Aides said suddenly, frightening us a little bit.

"My mom, dad, and sister died two years ago. I live with my aunt and uncle." I say with blank face.

"Oh. We know how you feel. Our parents were killed ten years ago. Thats why Aiden's pack leader." Ellie said sadly. I look at Ashton in shock. _He was pack leader? _

"How old are you?" I ask confused.

"I'm twenty-four" He said calmly. H_e's eight years older than me._After a couple minutes of silence, I decide to break the silence.

"Did you made this yourself Ellie?"

"Yes. I love to cook and bake. I want to be a chef when I grow up." She said happily.

"My Aunt owns Geogena's Sweet Treats. I could get you a job there as one of our bakers?" I say. Her face lights up.

" Really?! That would be awesome! Thank you so much!" She suddenly pulls me into a hug. I stiffen. I smile at her and slowly relax into the hug.

"Okay, we open next Thursday. You can come in for an interview on Wednesday." I realized I wasn't stuttering as much.

"Cool, I'll be there. Thank you again! Good night!" She said happily running up the stair in the cabin.

Me and Ashton finished eating. He took both our plates and put them in the sink.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

He moved his head in a 'come on' motion. I got up and grab my iPod and ear buds that I forgot where resting at the counter. Soon we were walking out to a sleek black car. I realized it was a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Wow. You have a 1967 Chevy Impala?! Cool!" I say excited.

"Yea, it belonged to my dad."

"Your lucky. This is my dream car." I say in a dreamy voice.**(A/N this is my favorite car! I love to death!)**

Then he chuckled in a deep husky voice, I felt a shiver run down my spine as he did. The ride home was a comfortable silence.

Then the silence was broken.

"So why do you have blue hair and blue specks in your eyes if I may ask?"

"Most Forest Elves are born with multi colored hair and eyes. It means you have more than one power. It goes away though once you have completely mastered your power." I say softly

Everything was silent once again but this time it was a awkward silence. Then he turned on the radio._ Thank you! I __can't take anymore of this awkwardness._ A certain song came on. I love this song.** (Carry on by Olivia Holt)**

_There's always gonna be some canyon in the way._  
_There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross._  
_Somewhere along this path that's chosen me_  
_I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak._  
_But wherever it leads._

I start to softly sing alone. Aiden turns his head to look at me. When ever I sing people always have this weird look in their eyes. Aiden had that same look. He meets my eyes. Cold ocean blue meets brown and blue.

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love!_  
_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up._  
_We will travel this life well-worn,_  
_No matter the cost, no matter how long._  
_We will leave our footprints behind_  
_And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!_

_Some will write you off before you ever start._  
_Some will say the journey's just too hard._  
_Somewhere between right here and the other side_  
_There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night._  
_But we will survive, yeah!_

Then I thought I saw Aiden smile slightly.

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love!_  
_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up._  
_We will travel this life well-worn,_  
_No matter the cost, no matter how long._  
_We will leave our footprints behind_  
_And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!_

_We may fall behind,_  
_Lose miles along this road._  
_We will be alright,_  
_I will never let you go._

I noticed we pasted a few buildings that looked familiar to me. We were about five minutes away from home.

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love!_  
_But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up._  
_We will travel this life well-worn,_  
_No matter the cost, no matter how long._  
_We will leave our footprints behind_  
_And carry on, and carry on_

As soon as the song ended we arrived in my neighbor hood.

"So go straight ahead and turn right, then turn right again, and then go straight ahead." I said to him. He followed the directions until we arrived at my home.

_This is probably the last time I will very see Ashton unless his sister gets the job._ For some reason I was really hoping she would get the job.

Aiden's pov

Charlie's singing was beautiful. I noticed how her eyes slightly brighten when she heard the song.

We arrived at a big beautiful house. I got out of the car and opened the door for her before she could even get her seat belt off.

"Thank you, your such a gentelman."She smiles kindly at me. I felt my face heat up a bit. I turn my head away and mubbles a what ever.

I walk her to the front door that opens before we even knock. I see a man that looked to be in his early thirties. He had the most amazing blue grey eyes you will very see. He was slightly shorter than me. He was wearing a ratty old dark blue shirt and green basketball short. I noticed he was holding a boy who looked to be about two years old. He had crazy curly red hair and the same blue eyes as the man holding him. He was wearing a yello onsie. As soon as the boy saw Charlie his eyes lite up.

"Charry!" He said and reached his arms out for her. She smiled and picked him up.

"Charlotte Michelle Storm. Where have you been? Me and your Aunt have been worried sick." The man said in a stern voice. I saw Charlie look down.

"*Sigh*It happened again, didn't it?" He said sadly. She nodded softly. What happened again? I'm confused.

"Charry!" I notice another little boy with toe head hair and he also had the same blue eyes as the man. He looked to be about four years old. His skin was a ivory color and you could see a few of his veins because of how pale he was. He was wear bat man pjs. He hugged her leg and then looked at me.

"Dami?" He said confused. Then he ran and hugged my leg.

"Pick me up Dami!" Not know who Daramy is I still pick up the small boy.

"Who's Dami?" I say confused. The boy now look at me closer says "Your not Dami!" He pouted.

"My names Aiden bud. What's yours?" I say softly smiling at him.

"Ma neme is Olver." I look at Charlie who is smiling at us and mouths 'Oliver'

"Nice to meet you Oliver." I say confused.

"Who are you?" The man says.

"Uncle Matt I would like you to meet Aiden Night. Aiden mean Mattew Landers. My Uncle and his sons James"She pointed to the baby boy in her arms" and Oliver." As she cuddled with the little kid in her arm, smiling as he giggled. "Mattew Lander? Isn't he a famous Pianist?" I ask confused.

"Yes I am. Nice you meet you. Thank you for keeping my neice safe." I manage to hear him mutter 'Glob knows we wouldn't be able to handle losing her too.'.

"Well thank you for everything Aiden. Maybe I see you sometime. Bye." I feel a bit disappointed knowing I would probably never see Charlie again, unless Ellie get the job at Charlie's bakery. I better help her prepare for it.

"No problem. Au revoir belle." I said smirking **(Tranlation: Till we meet again Beautiful./French)**

She blushed. She must understand what it means. "I have always wanted to learn French. I only know a few sayings and that was one of them."

I noticed Mattew had already left with James and Oliver a miniute ago. I smirk and say " Maybe I'll teach you. Goodbye Charlotte." I walk to the car. Once I'm in the car, I start to drive away. I look in the review mirror to see Charlie watching me drive away. Suddenly Oliver runs to her from out of the house and grabs her hand leading her back into the house.

_Till we meet again._

**Hey everybody! So sorry for not writing for a while. I have been crazy busy! Home schooling sucks, but it's better that public school! Go Primavera! I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I just celebrated my birthday on Monday! I am officially 14! Yay! ㈳8ㇴ0ㇴ1ㇳ4 By the way! I will make sure there will be Fiolee fluff in the next chapter! See ya pansycakes! (I love divergent!)**

**~Mitchy㈶0㈍9**


	6. Friends?

**I don't have anything int****resting to say.**

Fionna's pov

"Auntie! Wake up!" I groan and put my head under my pillow.

"Aunt Fionna! If you don't wake up I'll give Mar-mar your sword!" I instantly sit up seeing Ashlynn. I noticed she had my silver bladed sword in her hand and she was about to touch the blade.

"Ashlynn Blake Mertins! You put that sword down this instant!" I shout. She looked startled and instantly put down the sword wide eyed. I pick up the sword and place it back on my my wall gentely. I look back at the half human and flame child and carfully pick her up.

"Sorry Sparky. I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried. Don't ever touch that sword okay? That sword could hurt you very badly if you don't know how to wield it. So plase don't go near it." I whisper and hug her and her small arms wrapped around my neck.

"Okay. But I just wanted to tell you that Daniel called and say we will be having another geust today. Marshall's little sister is coming today. I think mommy said her name was Marshline." She said confused."Momma said that we need to get a room for her."

"Okay. Just let me get dressed. Go wake up Marshall and then go down starts for breakfast." I say putting her down.

"Okay Auntie!" She ran out of my room and down the hall to Marshall's.

I sigh and take a quick rinse off shower. I look at my self in the mirror and I feel disgusted. Scars and scrapes littering my body. Most of them are fading away, but there's one that I know won't go away. It was it ran all the way from the back of my neck to my lower back. My _father _cut me with a kitchen knife because he thought I told the police what he was doing to us. But really he was just wasted and hallucinated that I was talking to a police officer.

I quickly brush my bunny teeth. I walk into my closet and get out a black jersey shirt with white strips and the words 'Blue Nork'. Then I slip on a pair of crimson red skinny jeans. I put my black zip up combat boots and head into the bathroom. I put my hair in a high pony tail that only makes my hair a few inches higher. It was was only about three inches off the ground. I noticed my bruse had gone away so I put black eyeliner on and cherry red lip balm and lip gloss on. I can't forget my bunny headband. It use to be a hat but I out grew it and Ember turned it into clip on bunny ears for me. So I can attach it to anything.

I walk down stairs to see Ember talking the Ashlynn. She had on black jeans and a yellow overly big sweater I recognized as Finn's. I feel a bit of pain stab my chest. She also had black flats and her hair was put in a pony tail. She only wore his sweater when she was upset. I wonder what's wrong.

I see Marshall strumming his bass floating above the couch. He was wearing a grey flanel. He had a pair of blue jeans that hung kinda loosely of his hips. He also had red convers on matching his blood red eyes. His hair was slightly combed and pushed out of his face. He had a impatent look sketched on his face. Then his eyes shifted to me and widened. I felt myself blush a bit being caught starring at him. He smirked and floated over to me.

"Good morning Blondie. You know you look prettier with out conseler." He said smoothly. I felt my face go an even darker shade of red. _This guy is such a flirt. _I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

I pour myself a bowl of 'Captain Crunch' and sit Dow at the table. Just as I finish eating the door bell rang. I see Marshall instantly spring up from the couch. I noticed he had a big grin on his face.

He opens the door quick as lighting. I then see a small black blur tackle him.

"Marshy!" I heard a young girls voice. I see the blur was a little girl that looked to be four years old clutching onto Marshall's neck. I smile a bit when I realized Marshall is hugging her tightly like a protective father.

She had short black hair that bearly reached past her chin. She had on a red and black striped top with a pair of dark blue jeans. Matching the outfit was a pair of red boots and a black backpack. She had pale sea blue skin with bright Crimson red eyes. I noticed though that she had a bright white bandage on her right arm along with an old patched up teddy bear.

"Marcy! I missed you!" Marshall said excited. How sweet. I inwardly smile. I noticed Ashlynn had come over to me and was hiding behind my leg. I smile and turn around picking her up. She giggled and said " Auntie! I might make a new friend!" Excited. I slowly walk over to the black hair vampires.

Then the little girl notices us. She instantly springs up and floats over to us.

"Hi! I'm Marceline! You can call me Marcy!" She said excited!

"Hi Marcy. My name is Penny. This is my neice Lilly." I say gentely to her. Ashlynn who was still hiding behind my leg said "If I call you Marcy, you have to call me Sparky."

"Okay Sparky! Want to go play tea party with me and Hambo?" Marceline said excited.

"Sure if I can bring Flambo?" Flambo was a firecat doll I gave her when she was a baby. She loves him to death.

"Sure!" And with that they were both up stairs running to Ashlynn's room.

Looks like Ashlynn's made friends.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around too see Embers worried face. "I need to talk to you." I nod and follow her into my room.

We both sit on the bed and she suddenly blurts out. "Daniel's coming home early!"

"What? Why?" I say panicking.

"Apparently, he finished his business early!_ He is coming home tomorrow_." I feel my self go pale. I calmly nod and sit on my bed.

Ember left a few minutes ago. I'm still sitting on my bed. _He was suppose to be gone for at least two months!_

Marshall's pov

I must admit, when Penny came down stairs, I thought she looked hot. And of course being the player I am I flirted with her. Ugh, I felt like such a pervert when I was checking her out.

I felt so excited that Marcy was coming back today. She got caught in the fire that burned down our house. She burned her arm pretty bad and has been in the hospital since.

Vampires don't need medical treatment unless it's something like magic fire created by flame people or something. Natural fire doesn't hurt us. So I know our house being burned down wasn't an accident. But me knowing my mom would never believe me I kept it to myself.

I walk in my room and peal off my shirt. I sit down on my bed with my axe bass.

I start to play a few chords. For some reason this always relaxes me. Lately all I can think about is a certain blond. Penny...

Her beautiful carabian blue eyes that shine like dimonds. Her rosy skin with golden hair that looks like silk. Her adorable small bunny teeth. How even if I'm not floating I'm a at least a bit more than a foot taller than her. I've only been here a week and I can't get her off my mind. It's not my fault she's beautiful.

"Crap!" I yell suddenly remembering that I go back to school tomorrow.

I'm one thousand and nineteen and I still go to school. I was actually nineteen when I turned. So it has officially been a thousand years since I turned. I started school really late in life so I was still in school when I turned. But now that I'm a vampire I'm still go to school and all that because I want to be smart. Plus it's fun learning things I already knew. Most people would assume I would ditch school, but I have rarely ditched in my entire life. I also lie to people and tell them I'm seventeen so I don't scare them. When I do tell people how old I really am, they freak sometimes faint.

I chuckle remembering when I told my ex-friend Bubba how old I was. He fainted and fell on my birthday cake. I told him my age during my birthday party.

I'm also the vampire King. But we haven't told anyone. My mom's the ruler of the Nightosphere. She wants me to rule over it one day. But I keep saying no. I have been living in the surface world since childhood. Since Marceline is my sister, she is next in line for the throne of the Nightosphere and Vampires. So she is Princess of the Nightosphere and Vampire Princess. So one day I might have to take over. But only because she doesn't need this life.

My mom came to the surface world when Marcy was born so she could get a good education plus she wants to see why I like it so much. So untill Marcy is old enough to live on her own, mom's playing goody goody. I only stay with mom because of Marcy. I don't want her to turn her into a war machine.

I sigh and put down my bass. I stop floating and rest on my bed. After a few minutes I fall into a dreamless sleep.

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw Page break! :p mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Fionna's pov

I was board. I don't really have anyone to talk to. Ember is busy with cooking dinner. Ashlynn is playing with Marcy. Well there was Marshall. Yea. It would be fun to talk to him. He makes me laugh. But if he starts flirting I will not hesitate to punch him. I start walking down the hall to him room and once I reach the door.

I knock. No reply. "Marshall? Hey it's Penny? Marshall?" I hesitantly open the door.

I walk softly into his room. Then I see him.

He was asleep...and shirtless. Showing off his six-pack, he was lean, but muscular. He was on his side with his hands on his pillow. His hair was pushed away from his face and placed messily on his pillow. His face was calm and relaxed. His mouth slightly agap breathing deeply. He looked child like when he sleeps. He looked naive and peaceful. I noticed a lock of hair in front of his eyes.

I slowly not able to stop my self sit gentely on the bed. My hand slowly reaches his face and brush it aside. Then he leans into my hand. He smiled gentely and snuggled down into the ink black bed. Then he opens his eyes to reveal deep crimson red eyes. I could just lost in them. They remind me of ripe bright red apples. They flickered to me and looked at me in confusion and...happiness? Realization hits me and I pull my hand away quickly.

"Waoh!" I say and fall on the floor. I quickly sit up and I feel my face go beat red.

"Penny? What are you doing?" I could sense some disappointment in his voice. Why was he upset. Was it because I snuck into his room? Or what?

"Oh, um. Carly wanted me to ask you what kind of pizza do you want for dinner?" I half lie. Carly did actually ask me to ask him. But knowing Marshall, it just has to be red. So I told turn to get him a red pizza.

"Anything, as long as it's red." He said sleepily. Ha! _I knew it! _

"K. I'm um gonna go n-now." I say quickly and run out of his room and into my room. I sit on my bed realizing how much Marshall must think I'm an idiot. I sigh.

I sit on my bed for the rest of the night untill the pizza came. I avoided Marshalls gaze as much as I could for the rest of dinner before excuse myself and heading stright into my room. I sit on my bed and instantly fall asleep dreaming about crimson eyes.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw Page Break! :p mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

I wake up to the sound of Fegan Mainer **(Megan Trainer) **3AM playing on my phone. I groan and get up. I head to the shower and wash my body throughly for my first day of school since summer ended. Ugh. I hate school.

After my shower I walk to my walk in closet and decide what outfit to wear. I pick a carabian blue high low short slevee shirt with a white lace pocket if the right breast. I then put on riped faded skinny jeans. I put a light brown leather belt on and then slip on light brown ankle boot wedges with brown laces. I then french braid my hair so my hair will be shorter my hair was only a few inches of the grown I put on a white beanie and clip my bunny ears to them. I brush my teeth and grab my green back pack then run out the door.

When I get to the kitchen and grab a peice of toast and out the door. Only to see Marshall. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red flanel and dark almost black skinny jeans. He had on a red vans matching his crimson eyes. His hair was messy and uncombed as usual. His axe bass was strapped to his back. I then noticed he had put in two small black ring percings in his top right ear. He also had a silver necklace with a small silver guitar charm on it. I had to admit, he looked hot.

"Finally, get in. I'm giving you a ride to school." He said smoothly. I finally noticed the silver Lotus Esprit behind him.

"What? Why would you want to give me a ride?" I say confused. He smirked at me.

"Well, we live together and we are going to the same school. So why not?" I felt my stomach drop. We're going to the same school? Great. Just great.

"*Sigh*, Thanks." I mumble and get in the front seat. Suddenly I hear a noise. I look to my right to my neighbors and see Charlie.

I noticed she was wearing a olive green and dark grey striped blouse that reached mid-calf. The blouse had rolled up slevees with a strap to hold it in place that ended just below the elbow. It had a scope neck and a small now that tied in from of the dress with the same pattern. Matching the blouse was magenta skinny jeans and plain light brown leather boots with buckles that ended a few inches below the knee. Her pretty blue and brown hair was in a high pony tail. Hanging on her should was a cute light brown leather messager bag that matched her boots and outfit.

Not wanting to be alone in a car with Marshall I yelled "Charlie! Good morning!"

"Morning Penny." She said with a small smile.

"Hey, quick qeastion. Do you go to Ooo High?" I said hopefully.

"Yea, how did you know?" She said confused.

"Just guessed. Hey do you want a ride? We go to Ooo High too." I look at Marshall and see his eyes widen as if to say _'What the flip, Penny? This is my car! You can't do that!' _And then I sent him a look saying_ 'Too late!' _

"Uh, sure?" Charlie said hesitantly.

Marshall grumbled and got in the front seat. I got in the front passainger seat while Charlie sat in the back.

We rode in silence, untill we pulled up to the school. Marshall parked the car and we walked into the school. Just as we opened the door, everyone looked at us as if we were from a moon. I could see Charlie was getting uncomfortable with the starring.

"What are you waiting for? A music number?" I snapped. Everyone looked away and starting chatting away. I here a sigh of relief, and realize it came from Charlie. As we got our shecdules. I looked at mine u till it was pulled away from me by Marshall.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yell. He smirk again.

"Looks like we have the same shecdule." No! I already get enough of home at home. Now I have to deal with him here too?

"Seem we have lunch, third, and fourth together." Charlie says looking at my shecdules that she took from Marshall.

Well at least I have one friend here.

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't posted in while! I have been crazy busy! I had AIMs, school work, and babysitting to do. Good news though! I end school in three weeks! So I will be able to post more in the summer! Yay! ㈳6ㇴ1 So please review!**

**I need reviews! Please! **

**I want to know what your thinking!**

**-Mitchy**


	7. School Sucks

**So please don't be judge mental about the parts of the story when their in school. I have been home schooled since I was seven. I don't know anything about public school. So if I mess up on anything. Please PM me.**

Fionna's pov

We heard the bell ring and Charlie separated from us and walked down the long hall ways to her class.

I sigh and start walking. Suddenly bright crimson red eyes were centimeters in front of me. I feel myself start to get lost in the beautiful eyes. _Snap out of it Fionna! Your acting like a hormonal teenage girl! _I remind my self. _But that's what you are._ I jump back from the eyes and see Marshall floating upside down still staring at me.

I feel my cheeks redden. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I yell at him. He smirks at me and says "What class do we have first?" I mutter 'Science' and continue walking. We finally walk into our first class and suddenly every head in the room turned to look at us. Me and Marshall see two empty seats in the back room.

Slowly and nersously I walk along side Marshall to the seats. As we walk I hear whispers of what they are saying. "Omg! It's Marshall Lee the Vampire King!" "Wow! He is so hot!" "That hot blond should sit next to me. I bet I could make her my girlfriend before the day ends!" I blush at that one. "Figures, hot guys only hang with hot girls. Guess I won't be getting a peice of that hunk."

Finally we sit down. But everyone was still staring at us.

"Don't you all have something better to do than staring at us." I snap. They all look away and go back to talking. I could still feel them glancing at us everyone once in a while.

"Alright class. Let's get started." A voice rang out causing all the students to become quiet. I noticed the teacher was man with dark green eyes. His hair was a dark green color and neatly combed back. He had tan skin with a green tint and was wearing a green suit. His shoes were clean and shined. I then saw a scar on his arm like he had been burned.

"To those of you new students. My name is Stanley Watermelon. Just call Mr. Stanley." I zoned out after awhile listening to his lecture. I felt someone tap on my arm. Out of relex I flinch slightly. I look to my side to see Marshall scbribbling on a peice of paper. He suddenly hands it to me. It says

_"Penny, my band and I are having a concert tonight. You want to come?"_ I take the paper and start writing back.

_"Where is it?" _I hand him the paper. He smirks.

_"It's at the Ghost Kingdom Park." _I smile slightly. I was about to write back when the paper was snatched out of my hands.

"What do we have here? Passing notes are we? What's your name?" Mr. Stanley asks annoyed.

"Penny Williams." I whisper.

"Well Miss. Williams, you and Mr. Abadeer just earned yourselfs detention. Next time I catch you passing notes you will have a week of detention. Do I make myself clear?" I mumbled a yes sir along side Marshall.

I sigh as he walks away. _Great job F__ionna. If Daniel finds out about this you won't walk right for a week!_ After class me and Marshall head to music. We walk in and I soon see Charlie being surround by guys. As we walk behind them I heard one of them talking.

"Charlotte right? I hear you live with your aunt and uncle. May I ask where your parents are?" One of the guys said rudely.

Another said "I bet they abandon her and her aunt took her in out of pity." The three boys snickered.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" I say and push them away from Charlie. I finally got a good look at them.

One of them had gresey brown hair and dark tan skin. He had on worn out dirty jeans and a light brown shirt. He was strangely barefoot showing off his hideous disfigured feet. He had pointed ears with multiple piercings. His eyes were a nasty shade of dark brown. He was also short. The second one had strange frog shaped face and green skin. His eyes were practically black and he was kinda chubby. He was wearing a several sizes too big purple shirt with a big golden star on it. He was bald and had on a purple hat. He too was barefoot showing his webbed feet. The third one surprised me see that it was in fact girl. She had grey blue skin that make her look like she was ill. Her black dress was short and the sleeves had been ripped off. She was wearing a pair of fish net tights. On her feet were a pair of black heeled ankle boots. Most of her white hair was shaved off but some of it hung in her face. Her eyes were black and soulless. She took one look at us and a hideous smile curled it's way onto her face.

"Marshy? Your back!" She suddenly jumped Marshall and was starting to lean in like she was going to kiss him. I was about to pull her off him when someone beat me to it. Marshall's eyes turned a inky black with red slits for pupils and he hiss at her with a long snake like tongue. How have I never noticed his tongue looked like that? _Because you try not to look at his face so you don't blush._

"Ashely. I already told you. WE. ARE. NOT. DATING! Now stop picking on Charlie and go find your seat. And take your minions with you." He hissed at her. She scowled at me.

"Uhmp! Why are you defending her? She's a forest Elf! Remember the Magic Wars?! Her kind took out half of the population of wizards!" She screeched. Suddenly in a flash Charlie was standing in front of Ashley. Her eyes were bright electric blue. They were scary yet beautiful.

"Thats why your bullying me? Because of the past?! I get it if you hate me if I'm annoying or something. But hating me because of my heritage just goes way past the line!_" _

Ashley instantly shrunk away and her eyes showed fear. "Whatever. Come on boys." She said and strutted to her seat with the confused boys following her.

"Wow, remind me to never to get on your bad side." I said with a smirk. Charlie looked at me. Her eyes were back to their beautiful brown color with blue specks.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Marshall chuckled while I let out a laugh.

"Take it as a compliment." He said with smirk. People started to stare at us again as we took our seats.

"Really? Why do people keep staring at us?" I say annoyed.

"It's because I'm a rock star and because your both really pretty." Marshall said casually. I felt my face heat up. I look at Charlie to see her doing the same thing.

"By the way I wanted to invite you guys to come over to the bakery today. We opened last Thursday and there are some people I want you to meet."

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I say happily.

"Yea! How bout you Marshall?" Charlie ask shyly. She still doesn't know him all the well so it makes sense she is still shy in front of him.

"Okay, I'll come but I have two conditions. One, the people you want us to meet atleast one of them has to be cool. Two, I get a free slice of red velvet cake if you have it."

Charlie laughed,"Alright. When we get there I'll see what we got."

After all our classes, me and Marshall walked back to the science room. We took our seats just as Mr. Stanley walked in.

"Ms. Williams?"

"Yes?"

He had this confused look on his face. "You look familiar to me. You look like a man who saved my life from a fire about six years ago. His name was Finn Mertins."My heart stopped. I'm sure I had a scared look on my face. "Back when I lived in Blue Nork. I was in this awful house fire and he saved me and my family along with the hel of another blonde man that looked half dog. Do you know him?" _I forgot about Jake and Cake._

"N-no. I have never heard of him." I stutter. I knew I was a terrible liar. Marshall's eyes said he knew I was lying.

"Are you sure? Because you have the same color hair, eyes, skin tone, and you even wear a funny white animal hat? I remember he wore a white bear hat." He smiled fondly before frowning."I heard he died three years ago from some type of shooting. I wanted to go to his funeral, but I couldn't find out where it was. I also heard he left behind his wife and one year old daughter. So sad, you don't find many people like him anymore. He died at such a young age. Well anyway, lets get started on detention. You can leave in one hour." He said and sat down at his desk.

I felt something wet on my face. I didn't noticed I started crying. My head was down so Mr. Stanley didn't see me. But Marshall did.

I wipe my tears away only to see Marshall staring at me with...I think concern? I glare at him and take out my notebook. I start to doodle on my page. I drew the outlined figures of a little girl holding a tall boy's hand. They were watching a sun rise. I always was a good artist. But mostly because drawling was the only thing I could do when my so called _father _locked me in my room. I continued to doodle as tears kept slipping down my face. I had to hold back hiccuping and gasping for breath because I didn't want the teacher to see me cry.

Finally Mr. Stanley interrupted my sketching to say that we were free to go. Without another word I grabbed my backpack and notebook and ran out the door. I ran out the the school and slowed down as I realized no one was around now to see me cry. My crying was irrupted by a shout.

"Penny! Wait up!" I see Marshall pull up with his car and the front seat window down. He opened the passenger side door as if saying to get in. Knowing I wouldn't win this fight I get in wordlessly. We drive in silence untill I hear Marshall sigh in frustration.

"Okay, I can't take it! Why were you crying at the mention of some random guys name?!" I know Marshall won't stop asking qeastions.

"Let's just say I knew Finn Mertins and leave it at that okay. The mention of his death just brought back some painful memories." He doesn't say anything after that. We sit in silence untill we arrived at the bakery.

"Hey Penny! Marshall!" I see Charlie waving us over to the door of the bakery. I smile feeling a bit happier as we walk to the doors of the bakery.

Charlie's POV

Just as Marshall and Fionna reached the door a familiar car pulled up. I first saw Ellie wearing a cute Aqua blue floral dress which stopped above the knee. It had spageiti straps and a black leather belt. She had on a pair of sky blue leggings with a pair of black leather combat boots. Her hair was covered by a louse blue beanie with some short curls sticking out.

Then my heart skipped a beat at the sight of a tall golden haired man stepping out of the drivers seat. Ashton was wearing a white v-neck shirt with his black leather jacket. I smile a bit knowing that Ellie had given it back to him for me. He had black jeans on with black combat boots. His hair was messy as usual and his eye were still that beautiful gold color. Then his eyes meet mine.

"Hi." I say timidly.

"Hey."

"Charlie!" Ellie sqeualed and ran towards me. She barreled me into a hug, which I hesitated to return. "Hello Ellie." I said quietly.

"So I'm guessing your friends of Charlie's?" I hear from Marshall.

"Yea, and I'm guessing your her neighbor friends she mentioned?" This time it was from Ashton.

"Yup! That would be us! My names Penny! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Marshall Lee."

I look at Ellie and Ashton waiting for them to replay. "Hey! My name is Ellie! Ellie Night! And this big guy is-" She was cut of rudely by brother.

"I'm Ashton Night. Now that we have interdictions over, let's go inside." Ellie glared at at him only for him to return it in double. She pouted and looked away as we walked in. I giggle quietly.

_This was gonna be interesting_.

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry! I was suppose to post more in the summer bug I did the opposite of that! I am really sorry! Anyway. Criticism is welcome! I start high school next week. Yay. I hope you know that was sarcasm. I know Im not the best writer, but please reveiw and tell me what you think of my story! **

**-Michy㈴3**


End file.
